


Minako Arisato: World’s second biggest Yukamitsu shipper

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, Prince I said I’d write Yukamitsu for you if you added Wii Music to your presentation, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: Minako attempts to get her Senpai and one of her best friends together. It’s a disaster from start to finish.
Relationships: Arisato Minako & Arisato Minato, Background Arisato Minato/Sanada Akihiko, Kirijo Mitsuru/Takeba Yukari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Minako Arisato: World’s second biggest Yukamitsu shipper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceofLions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofLions/gifts).



Minako Arisato noticed one thing when they returned from Kyoto. 

Yuka-tan and Mitzi-senpai are in love. 

And she was going to get them together. 

Step one: Figure out the depth of the feelings. Yuka-tan’s the best way to figure that out, she wears her heart on her sleeve. 

“Yuka-tan! I’ve noticed that you and Mitzi-senpai are a lot closer now!” Minako said, a smirk on her face. 

“Hah, yeah. We bonded at Kyoto.”

“Oh? What happened?”

Yuka-tan blushed. 

“That’s a secret.”

_ So Yuka-tan’s head over heels… _

Step two: Figure out if Mitzi-senpai feels the same. 

_ Ooh, I can ask Mina about that. He’s dating Aki-senpai, and guess who’s Mitzi-senpai’s bestie! _

A few minutes later, Minako was in front of her brother. 

“Don’t meddle, ‘Nako. If they want to go out, they will.”

“Come on! At least tell me if Mitzi-senpai likes Yuka-tan!”

“...Mitsuru told Aki that she was in love with Yukari a few days ago. You happy?”

“Yes! Thank you!”

“You owe me a beef bowl for this.”

“Fine, fine. We’ll get some tomorrow.”

“Deal.” Minato then yawned. “I’m gonna take a nap. Don’t wake me up with an explosion, okay?”

“Fiiiiiiiiine.”

Step three: Lock them in a closet and watch the magic happen. 

_ This is the easiest part! _

Minako lured the duo to the closet… and bang!

_ Checkmate! Now… _

She put her ear to the door, and listened as the discussion took place inside the closet. 

“Hmm… looks like we’re stuck here, Mitzi.”

“Seems we are, Yukari.”

“I think Minako’s trying to get us together.”

“Hah, imagine her surprise if she knew we were already dating.”

Minako’s eyes widened, and she screamed. 

“You’re already dating?!”

Mina laughed as he walked over to Minako. 

“Finally figured it out, sis?”

“I’m not buying you that beef bowl!”

“Aw, come on!”

“Nope, you don’t deserve it!”

“Fine, I’ll buy myself a beef bowl!”

“I’m taking all the Tartarus money!”

“I’ll tell Mitsuru!”

“I…”

Mitzi-senpai took that opportunity to break the door down, with a blush on her face. 

“Prepare to be executed for eavesdropping and locking me and Yukari in a closet!”

Minako started running and screaming, and Minato popped some popcorn and started laughing. 


End file.
